Words that You Say
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Wyatt approaches his father about a career change. A change that he feels will truly make him happy. Lyrics by Something Like Silas


Words That You Say

Wyatt wandered down the maze of halls of Magic School. He'd spent so much of his time here as a small child. He didn't resent it. He knew it was his parents' way of keeping him and Chris safe. But now he was here with a different purpose. As he rounded a corner he nearly collided with a young girl.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, steadying her. She looked up at him through her thick lashes and smiled.

"Good afternoon," she said politely as she scurried away, most likely off to tell her friends she'd just run into Leo's son. With a shake of his head, Wyatt continued on his way to his father's classroom. The door was ajar and Wyatt heard voices issuing forth, signaling class was still in session. He poked his head in for a moment to let Leo he had a visitor.

"Ok, guys. That's it for today. I'll see you next week," Leo dismissed the class. The students filed out happily. Leo rarely let them out early. Wyatt watched the young witches to spill out into the hall, a smile on his face.

"Hi son," Leo greeted, stepping out into the hall, startling Wyatt.

"Hi Dad," Wyatt replied, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"What's up?" his father questioned, knowing his eldest son only ever stopped by Magic School if it was absolutely imperative.

"Do you have a few minutes to talk?" Wyatt asked, seeming nervous.

"Sure." Wyatt was led to Leo's office and the door shut without a sound. Both dutifully took seats.

Leo stared at his first-born expectantly. Wyatt fidgeted for a moment before standing up and beginning to pace. After a few repetitions, he stopped, facing his father.

_Shape me with words of wisdom__  
__Free my torn heart from this world__  
__Renew my mind and form my will_

"I've been thinking a lot lately," Wyatt began after a pause.

"I'm not happy at work," he continued.

"But you love what you do," Leo protested.

"No, Dad. You love what I do. Mom loves what I do. I do it for you guys," Wyatt retorted. Leo looked hurt.

"But I realize now, that I need to be doing what makes me happy," he expounded.

"So what are you saying?" Leo questioned.

"I think, I'm going to quit my job, for one thing," Wyatt replied.

"What do plan on doing? You have to work. You have a family to support," Leo lectured. His son quitting his job was not something he had expected.

"Let me finish, Dad," Wyatt interjected.

"I want to go back to school," he murmured.

"School…for what?" Leo pressed, growing impatient. Why couldn't Wyatt just come out and say it?

"I'm going to seminary," Wyatt admitted finally.

"It's where I need to be, Dad," he continued, not allowing his father to interrupt him.

"Becoming a minister is what will make me happy. Sharing the Word of God with others. It makes my soul content," he concluded.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," Leo murmured.

"You're really sure that is what you want to do?" he queried.

"Yes it is. Pen and I have already discussed it. She's all for it," he confirmed.

"It will only be a few years of school," he added, knowing time and money were a concern of his father's.

"Reverend Halliwell," Leo tested out.

"It has a nice ring to it," the former whitelighter said with a smile.

"Thank you, Dad," Wyatt said, pulling his father into a hug.

_Teach me to wholly offer__  
__More than words that I can sing__  
__So I become the song I bring_

"So when did you realize that you wanted this in your life?" Leo inquired, truly interested in his son's decision.

"You mean, when did I know I wanted to serve God?" Wyatt reiterated to which Leo nodded.

"Well I'd been thinking for a while, as witches, we are here to protect the innocent. What better way to do that than by serving God," he answered.

"I want to know how to use my gifts from Him to touch the lives of others," he illustrated.

_Can I be an instrument of praise__  
__And here pursue your heart__  
__So my life will tell of who you are_

"Well it seems like you have a clear vision of what you want to achieve. And I know you will do it," Leo commented, smiling at his son.

"Now that I've told you, I have practice for Mom," Wyatt chuckled.

"Oh, thanks for making me the guinea pig," Leo snapped before laughing.

_So I await the words that you say__  
__I open my life__  
__I am longing just to hear these words__  
__That you say, that you say_


End file.
